For the love of Yugi!
by Rebecca HawkinsIluvYugi
Summary: Who likes Yugi?Who likes Yugi?
1. Why?

Hey Y'all this is my first Fic! So please go easy on me. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize.  
  
  
  
Mai Valentine looked out the window and sighed 'Another rainy day' she thought. 'Wonder what Yugi and the gang are doing. Hmmm maybe I'll just call him and see.' She stood up, grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She waited but no one answered. 'There probably at the Game store' she thought while grabbing her rain jacket. 'I'll just go see.' As she walked to the store she barely saw any cars. 'Who would be caught dead driving in this weather?' When she got to the store Mai paused out the window when she saw Yugi's happy face when he beat Joey "You'd think he learn after being beaten by Yugi so many times." Mai thought shaking her head while opening the door. Tea was the first to see the thoroughly soaked Mai. "Hey Mai! Your all soaked why did you walk over here in this weather?" After Tea had said this it brought Mai to every else's attention. "Yea um.. I don't have a car remember?" "Oh Yea Tea said laughing, "I forgot!" Yugi jumped up, "I'll go get some towels to dry you off." "Err thanks, I probably look terrible!" "Actually I think it's an improvement." Joey smirked. "You little." Mai almost said but Joey was saved for now when Yugi came in with two towels. "Here you go Mai!" He chirped, handing her some towels. "Thanks Yugi." She started to dry her self off. "So why did you come over here and not call?" Joey asked still smirking from his comment a few seconds ago. "I forgot the phone number for the shop and nobody was at Yugi's, or Tea's house." She replied and glared at him "Why do you wanna know?" "Oh just wondering if I know anyone crazy enough to go out in this weather, then I remembered I knew you." "Joey, that's not a nice thing to say about Mai!" Yugi berated his friend. "Say sorry!" Joey grinned and said "I'm sorry Mai It's just you should have seen your face when I said that!" "Joey!" That time it was Tea. "What?! I said I was sorry!" "Ugh you'll never learn, will you?" "Nope!", He smiled that dopey grin of his. 'Why did I come over here?' Mai thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Okay how was that could you tell that was my first ever fic? Please review honestly so I can fix any mistakes made! 


	2. Rebecca Hawkins

Rebecca Hawkins  
  
A/n: Thank you for all your reviews, I will be glad to continue! Thank you very much: Serphant Night Dragon, Id be glad to continue. Thank So very much KaTyA I'll try and fix the chapter ASAP. DJ Tea and Mai wont have a fight but someone else will!( Now on to the story!  
  
'Why did I come here?' Mai thought again. 'Because you like one of the boys? No I just wanted to see my friends, Right?' "So Yugi what's up? Get any new cards?" Mai asked. "Nope, I'm waiting for grampa to get a new shipment of cards I don't like any of the cards we got right now, I have most of them. Why?" "Oh I just want to be the first person to duel you when get them." Mai replied uncertainly. "Ok. Oh by the way we just got some new cards and one of them is Harpy Brother. Do you have that one? If you don't I can find it for you its in one of these boxes ." he said edging toward the boxes. At that statement Mai's eyes lit up "Really you have Harpy's Brother, I've been looking for that one! How much?" She asked grabbing her purse. "Ah here it is! Uh don't worry about it I'm giving it to you for free." Yugi said as he found a small box marked Harpy Brother, opened it and gave one of the cards to Mai. "Uh thanks." Mai took the card. At that moment the bell that's on top of the door rang signaling that someone was at the door. "Be right back" Yugi told the group "I'm supposed to be managing the store." He rushed to the front of the store. "Mai can I talk to you in private?" Tea asked, giving the boys her "Get-out!" glare. Joey and Tristan scurried out. "What do you want Tea?" Mai asked. "You like Yugi don't you?" Tea asked, staring. "No, at least I don't think so." "So you don't really know at all?" "No why are you asking?" " It's just I link Yugi likes you." Before Mai could reply shouts of "Rebecca Rebecca!" Could be heard through the walls. The two girls rushed to the front of the store. When they got there, they saw Yugi hugging a blond girl around Yugi's age. Everyone just stared at them when Tristan spoke up. "Um Yugi who is that?" "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. Everyone this is Rebecca Hawkins, Rebecca this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Mai." He told them smiling. "She used to be my best friend when we were little then Grampa and I moved to Domino City." Joey stared at Rebecca and started to drool. "Uh h-hi Rebecca!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow when Joey started to drool. "H-Hello Joey." she said while backing away slowly. Tea slapped him on the head. "Ignore him he's just being Joey, I'm Tea by the way." She held out her hand. Rebecca shook it "Hi Tea, does he always act like that?" "Yes but you get used to him." Tea laughed. "Hey! Stop talkin about me like I ain't here!" Joey yelled at them. Tea giggled. Mai smiled "Hello Rebecca I'm Mai besides Tea I'm the only sensible person in this group. Oh and Yugi is some times." "Hello Mai. Maybe I'll join you in becoming sensible. It's a habit I'm trying to get into." She winked. "And you must be Tristan, Am I right?" "Yea That's me." He said with his "I-don't-really-care" look. "So Rebecca, What brings you here to Domino City?" Yugi asked still practically jumping. "Well Grampa wanted to see his old friend, and I wanted to see mine. Grampa also wanted a change of scenery, The moving van will be here tomorrow." "Y-you mean you're staying? Here? In Domino City? He yelled." Rebecca nodded. 'Oh-No' Mai thought to her self 'she's staying!'  
  
A/N: How was it? Was it better than the first? 


End file.
